Heirloom
by potterhard
Summary: Harry loses Draco's favourite heirloom Christmas ornament and Draco withholds sex until he finds it.


**A/N: Okay, this was kind of random. I just fancied like writing a one shot that wasn't just smut and actually had some sort of plot/idea behind it so this happened. It was suppose to be a Christmas one-shot but it ended up having hardly any Christmassy feelings in it. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

**Another thing, I have not abandoned my other fanfiction's. It's just at the moment; I hardly have time to write anything so bare with me.**

**This is un-beta'd so sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heirloom<strong>.

"Where is my ornament?" screeched Draco. Harry winced as Draco's shrill voice went through him. He knew this would be coming soon but he had hoped Draco would have not noticed until after Harry had luck in finding it but Harry should have known that was too much to ask.

Harry shut the stove door, sighing and stood up straight. He pulled off his stove gloves and threw them down on the desktop.

He took a deep breathe to prepare himself before walking in to the other room where Draco's shout had come from.

"Harry! Where the hell is my ornament? Get your skinny ass over here,"

Harry thought he should have took something with him to protect himself from Draco if need be, but he had no chance to as he walked into the living room where he found Draco on his knees by the tall Christmas tree and frantically searching the box which held all of the Christmas ornaments.

And of course, looking after the ornaments and making sure that Draco's special ornament was safe was Harry's main Christmas responsibility plus many more such as the Christmas turkey and the Christmas shopping for their friends and family except Draco's mother.

Draco request was that Harry would keep it in a separate box to every single ornament but this particular year, Harry had obviously not kept to Draco's request.

Harry gulped at the sight of Draco. He had not really seen him this angry since they were young and at Hogwarts. He slowly entered the room, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The slamming of the box on to the floor made Harry jump and stub his big toe on the set of drawers beside him.

"Merlin," He took a sharp intake of breath and hissed which made Draco snap his head around to face Harry, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Clenching his jaw as his big toe throbbed with pain; Harry tried to look at Draco innocently

"Where is my blasted ornament Harry?" said Draco as he stood up.

Harry took a frail step back and he said quietly "I don't know, Draco."

"I'm going to ask you once more, .?" Draco gave a pause as well taking a step after each word.

"Come on, Draco. It's only a ball of cheap glass," He looked at Draco who was still approaching him. "I'm sure it can't be far away,"

This caused Draco to widen his eyes at Harry as he said loudly. "Only a ball of cheap glass! It seems your brain is only a ball of glass. There is nothing in there-"

"Hey!" said Harry pouted. "Do not insult my intelligence,"

Draco merely acknowledged what Harry said as he continued "-You have at least some intelligence to know that that was not only a ball of cheap glass because first of all, you would be stupid to say that because you know, a Malfoy would never buy "cheap glass" and come on, it is me." He put his hands on his hips as he looked at Harry.

"You also once said that a Malfoy never take up with muggle ways but yet here you are, living in a flat of all places. A muggle flat to be exact. You go shopping in supermarkets … with me of course, you never go alone nevertheless, you still go," Harry chuckled. "The worse thing you have possibly done is fallen in love with me. So you-" He poked Draco in the chest, smirking. "-Malfoy, are a disgrace to your family name,"

Draco scowled at Harry. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," He said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now, later you won't," chuckled Harry.

"Nice lecture there, Harry" Draco drawled. "But this doesn't help you in finding my ornament,"

"Me?" Harry raised a brow. "I haven't even seen it since last Christmas"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Exactly. You were the last one to see it or, in fact, touch it and now it is nowhere to be found. Who is the one and only suspect in this investigation? You, so I suggest you go and find it before there is repercussions,"

Harry sniggered. "Repercussions? And what would these repercussions?" He looked at Draco, who still had his arms crossed over his chest "And who uses the word repercussions? " He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I do, Potter," Draco said bluntly. "Repercussions like …. Oh I don't know … How about not any sex till you find it" He smirked at Harry's expression when he said that.

"You don't mean that?" Harry gasped.

Draco just chuckled. "Well, I think it's a rather reasonable consequence,"

"No it is not! On what world is that reasonable? Draco, don't do this" Harry whined whilst pouting.

Harry watched as the other man scoffed and slowly walked over to the couch which was next to the Christmas tree. His eyebrow parched up as he saw Draco drop himself down on the couch, putting his feet up and crossing his legs at his ankles. Draco linked his fingers together and put them behind his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Draco as he relaxed on the couch.

With a quick bite of his lower lip, Harry stepped closer to Draco. "But .. I honestly don't know what has happened to it, Draco." He reached the foot off the couch, leaning over slightly. "If I knew, I would tell you. You know I hardly lie" said Harry.

"Hardly being the big word there. Yes, you may hardly lie but I think you are lying to me now" chuckled Draco. "If you claim you don't know what has happened to it, then it would still be in the box. So, _Harry_, I come to the conclusion that you do know. So do yourself the trouble and tell me now as you know I will get it out of you one way or another,"

Timidly, Harry sighed. He did know that Draco would get him to admit it sooner or later. It was one of Draco's many things that he could make Harry do. Some people would say it was part of Draco's charm but Harry thought it was just a lot more of a pain in the arse skill of Draco's. Draco always managed to either blackmail or persuade Harry without even doing much. It was perhaps just the way that Draco looked at him or the way he would he said Harry's name. The was many of times where Draco had made Harry admit to things that he had done such as the time when Harry had ate something of Draco's in a food frenzy. It wasn't Harry's fault that the chocolate cake was calling him to eat it and anyway, it was midnight and Harry loved his midnight snacks. Harry causally tried to blame it on the fact that it had gone mouldy and he had to chuck it away. Draco, however, knew otherwise and never gave up until he made Harry admit that he was a fat bastard. Harry had not spoken to Draco for the week after and Draco hated it. But whether he should actually admit to breaking the ornament whilst packing the Christmas decorations the year before now or not … that was a big question.

"Hello? Is there actually a brain in there?" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry was just stood, leaning on the foot of the couch, staring down at him. "Just tell me, Harry, I'll forgive you if you just admit to it,"

Harry tugged on his lip softly, thinking that he should just come out and admit to it. "Okay," He walked around the couch so he was at the side of Draco. "I admit it. I broke your family ornament last year. I was just putting the ornaments away, you know? In the box. And I don't know it all happened so quickly. I was just wrapping yours up like I do every year because of your demand that we keep it in a separate box and I always wrap it with bubble wrap just in case. But then Dobby popped around and you know how I get jumpy. Well Dobby made me jump and I lost my grip of the ornament and it fell to the floor and I tried to fix it with magic but it wouldn't fix. I don't know why and then I tried to fix it using the muggle superglue and that didn't work either. I tried to fix it so many times but I couldn't. I am so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to. I know how much it meant to you, I just thought you may have forgotten about it but you obviously didn't." Harry took a deep breath. He had rambled on like he normally did and Draco just blinked up at Harry trying to process all what Harry has said.

Harry stepped back as he saw Draco stand up but he couldn't tell if Draco was angry or furious because he had no emotion planted on his face nevertheless he subconsciously kept taking a step back as Draco walked towards him until he hit the wall behind him.

"Did I say I was sorry?" Harry said quietly and when Harry said that, Draco slapped him around the head. "Ow, what was that for?" shouted Harry.

"What was that for." mumbled Draco. "You should have just told me that, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me? We are together, you muppet. I wouldn't have been mad at you for that. I am just mad at the fact that you didn't tell me in the first place" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I just thought you would have. I knew how much it meant to you. It's a family heirloom and I just …" He trailed off. "I was stupid wasn't I?"

"Yes you was, you idiotic muppet." He chuckled. "Honestly, I do not care that you broke it. It was only an heirloom, I have plenty more, and it's a Christmas decoration for merlins sake. I'm not that horrible am I?"

Harry chuckled. "Why yes, yes you are but-"He slowly went to lean closer to Draco's face. "But you are my horrible, mean, bully man,"

Draco looked at Harry. "I'll get you for that" He narrowed his eyes at Harry before chuckling and noticing that Harry was softly biting his bottom lip, a small habit of Harry's.

Draco licked his own lips in return as he pushed Harry against the wall, their lips crashing against each other and Draco put his arms on either side of Harry, blocking him in like he was in a cage or a prison. He leant close and he could feel the warmth radiating off Harry that he always felt when he was close to Harry, heating his ice cold skin. He always felt at home when he was doing this with him, as he felt the warmth and the feeling of belonging somewhere or with someone. He felt Harry's hand wrap around his waist, tugging him closer and making their groin's press against each other, drawing a hotly moan from them both. It felt like Draco couldn't breathe whenever Harry did that and he always found himself wondering how Harry could make him feel so alive with just a simple motion.

Draco tugged down hard on Harry lower lip, hard enough to split his lip and bare blood. He licked it with the tip of his tongue before trailing Harry's lips and pulling back, smirking.

"I said there would be repercussions, Harry. You didn't tell me until I forced it out of you," He chuckled as he walked away.

"I thought you were kidding!" Harry tried to compose himself from the heated kiss as he ran a hand through his hair. "Malfoy!" He shouted as he went after him.


End file.
